


Brave Heart Juliet

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [24]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Birth, Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Alors que Luc est bien content d’inviter sa sœur Fannie chez lui pour passer une après-midi tranquille entre frère et sœur, il se doute que celle-ci est sur le point de donner la vie, mais pas autant qu’il ne l’imagine. Et il imaginera encore moins que la personne qui prendrait tout en charge serait une étudiante en 2nde année de MEEF.





	Brave Heart Juliet

Et pourtant, cette soirée commençait si bien.

 

Cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu’il n’avait pas vu sa sœur cadette, Fannie. La dernière fois, c’était pour les fêtes de fin d’année de 2009. C’était d’ailleurs le meilleur Nouvel An qu’il ait passé en une dizaine d’années. Depuis, il avait toujours réessayé de l’inviter chez lui, en général pour se confronter à un refus à cause d’un emploi du temps chargé de sa sœur.

Il avait besoin d’être sorti de la solitude, au moins une petite journée. Il ne vivait pas seul, cependant. Il partageait bien sa maison avec une jeune fille de douze ans sa cadette, mais elle vivait presque en ermite tant elle semblait être plus intéressée par ses paperasses de faculté que par une potentielle vie sociale en dehors de l’ex-chambre d’amis de la petite maison de plain-pied de la banlieue de Lille.

 

Finalement, Fannie et lui avaient enfin réussi à se trouver une journée à passer ensemble dans la petite masure lilloise. Un samedi semblant tout ordinaire de janvier 2010, rien de mieux. Une journée non fériée, le beau-frère qui travaillait, et l’étudiante squatteuse sur ses papiers en préparant ses cours de stage, parfait.

Quand il la fit entrer, il se rappela tout le temps durant lequel ils ne s’étaient pas vus. D’après ses souvenirs, elle n’était enceinte de neuf mois, la dernière fois. Ce qu’il trouva encore plus étrange, c’est qu’elle n’ait pas trouvé le temps de venir en deux mois de congé, mais il préféra se taire, pour une fois.

 

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses entre le frère et la sœur. Si seulement ça durait plus d’une journée… Ils parlaient du travail, elle de son poste en tant que maîtresse des écoles, lui de son nouveau projet de voyage à l’étranger avec la Section Européenne de son lycée. Décidément, ils n’avaient pas changé dans leur mentalité depuis la dernière fois.

Fannie était une jeune femme de trente ans. Belle, mince, visage un peu joufflu, grands yeux verts et long cheveux bruns coiffés en queue-de-cheval. Elle faisait une demi-tête de moins que son frère aînée. Pour lui, elle avait un certain charme qu’il ne pouvait pas lui nier.

 

Il faisait un temps orageux dehors. Il pleuvait averse avant que le froid ne gèle les gouttes tombant du ciel en grêlons. Les routes étaient recouvertes de verglas, rendant la circulation automobile presque impossible en ce début de 2010. La radio, qui allait dans le fond de la pièce, signalait que le trafic était congestionné dans la métropole nordiste.

Les deux membres de la fratrie ne se rendaient pas vraiment compte du temps tempétueux en-dehors de la maison de l’aîné. Cette insouciance fut stoppée net par des coupures de courant aussi brèves que régulières, ce qui énerva le frère. Il alla chercher des bougies et une boîte d’allumettes dans la cuisine avant de se rendre compte que la boîte qu’il recherchait n’était plus dans le tiroir où elle devait être.

 

Quand il revint, sa sœur semblait légèrement intimidée tout en se mordant la lèvre de temps à autre. Il posa la bougie sur la table à laquelle ils étaient assis l’un en face de l’autre avant de s’excuser pour ne pas avoir trouvé de quoi allumer ladite bougie. Il se rassit ensuite en face de celle qui lui dit que ce n’était pas grave, qu’ils n’avaient qu’à s’éclairer à la lumière de son téléphone portable.

Peu après, ils entendirent tous deux des pas provenir du couloir, accompagné d’une lumière de bougie. Le son de la marche se rapprochait de plus en plus avant qu’ils ne puissent enfin distinguer de qui ils provenaient. Fannie avait une légère peur qu’un inconnu ne se soit introduit dans la maison de son frère.

 

« Ah, c’est toi, dit-il d’une voix un peu cassante. Tu m’as surpris, je ne pensais pas que tu sortais de ta chambre de temps à autres.

-Tu cherches les allumettes, nan ? Lui demanda en réponse une voix féminine provenant du couloir.

-C’est toi qui les as, c’est ça ? rétorqua-t-il.

-Ouais, j’en avais besoin pour voir ce que j’écrivais et j’ai oublié de les remettre… Tu m’connais, toujours dans mes papiers… »

 

La lumière revint un bref instant, révélant le corps dont provenait la petite voix. C’était une jeune femme d’une vingtaine d’années avec une corpulence qui lui donnait un air de fragilité certaine, aux cheveux châtains lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses yeux marron foncé ne reflétait aucune émotion en particulier, ou en tout cas qui ne soit réellement qualifiable de quoique ce soit. Ce qui était facile à deviner, en revanche, c’est qu’elle traînait avec elle la fatigue des études : de grandes cernes noires soulignaient son regard. Sa main droite tenait une bougie allumée qui l’éclairait dans la pénombre et la gauche une boîte d’allumettes.

 

La jeune fille posa la boîte dans la main du professeur qui alluma à son tour la bougie entre sa sœur et lui. Elle était sur le point de partir quand il l’interrompit dans sa route :

« Tu retournes bosser ? La questionna-t-il.

-Ben, ouais…

-Reste un peu avec nous, ça te sortira un peu du boulot, t’as l’air lessivée » acheva-t-il la discussion.

 

L’étudiante s’installa à côté de lui, légèrement intimidée. Fannie lui fit un petit signe, les sourcils froncés comme si elle était embarrassée par quelque chose. Quant à lui, il reprit sa discussion comme si de rien était jusqu’à ce que la lumière revint peu de temps après.

En regardant à sa gauche, il remarqua que celle qu’il hébergeait semblait concentrée sur quelque chose. Il pensait ne pas y accorder une grande importance, mais il se rendit bien compte qu’il était surtout concentré sur elle quand sa sœur lui demanda à quoi il pensait.

 

Un silence s’installa brièvement avant que la jeune fille ne regarde fixement la sœur de celui qui l’hébergeait. Elle fit alors remarquer :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Mme Pariot ? Vous semblez avoir mal quelque part… 

-Oh, s’exclama l’interrogée, ce n’est rien… Luc, tu sembles préoccupé par quelque chose… »

 

Il sursauta alors en s’en excusant avant de sentir de l’eau sous sa chaussure. Surpris, il demanda d’abord à sa voisine de table si elle avait renversé son verre d’eau avant qu’elle lui réponde qu’elle n’en avait pas.


End file.
